vsdebatingfandomcom-20200214-history
Division Agent
Summary The Division Agent is a member of an elite team of sleeper agents kept in waiting for disastrous natural events or terrorist attacks in order to secure the homeland itself. They were called into the ruins of New York City after the catastrophic terrorist attack including the Green Poison, a virus which killed most of the population. They act as a mute protagonist, fighting through and retaking Manhattan Island, street by street. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-C | Probably 9-B | At least 9-B, possibly higher Name: Division Agent Origin: The Division Gender: Varies Age: Probably mid-thirties Classification: Soldier Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Condition, Martial Arts, Expert Gun Skills, Explosion Manipulation via Grenades and Seeker Mines, Enhanced Senses via Pulse, Healing, Regeneration (Low), Superhuman Durability, Aura with some skills, Statistics Amplification, Incendiary Grenades and Flame Turrets, Flashbangs, Shield Converts Kinetic Energy into Healing, Uses an Electrical Turret, Stealth Expert, Hacking, Extremely Tech Savvy, Invulnerability to Fire, Blindness, etc with Support Station, Resistance to Physical Damage, Seeker Mine can use Poisonous Gas, Seeker Mines can Split into Multiple Bombs, Stealth, Athleticism Attack Potency: At least Street level (Makes use of guns at least at this caliber, physically deals more damage than a small caliber pistol) | Probably Wall level (All firearms are vastly beyond former guns, makes use of high-end grenades and shotguns) | At least Wall level+, possibly higher (Capable of shooting down an armored helicopter using sustained fire) Speed: Probably Peak Human (All Division Agents are trained to the peak of human limitations, at least one of the number were noted to be a track star who never failed) | Peak Human | Peak Human Lifting Strength: Probably Peak Human (As stated previously, these people are trained to peak physicality and are comparable to Olympic athletes) | Probably Superhuman (See Striking Strength) | Superhuman+ (See Striking Strength) Striking Strength: At least Class KJ (Punches and physical strikes deal more damage than low-end pistols) | Probably Class KJ (Deals significantly more damage than previously) | Probably Class KJ+ (Physical strikes deal more damage than low-end shotguns, casually kill lower tier entities) Durability: Probably Street level (Capable of surviving an onslaught of gunfire for a limited amount of time) | Probably Wall level (Much more durable than previously, survives ten times the punishment) | At least Room level (Capable of barely surviving a rocket launched from a military grade attack helicopter as well as multiple sniper rifle gunshot wounds) Stamina: High (Can run across the island of Manhattan without a break) Range: Up to hundreds of meters to a couple kilometers with sniper rifles, typically dozens of meters for effective range Standard Equipment: Various SMGs, LMGs, Assault Rifles, Pistols, Shotguns, Sniper Rifles, etc, (can carry three at a time), Seeker Mines, SHD Tech, Division Tech, Grenades of various kinds, Medkits, Various survival gear (food, water, etc), Healing Stations, Turrets, Grenade Launching Sticky Bombs, Ballistic Shields, Deployable Cover, First Aid Rounds, Mobile Cover, Protective Gear Intelligence: Genius, all agents are the smartest the military can possible have to offer, all are well above a college graduate level of intelligence. Weaknesses: None notable. Key: Base | Mid-Game | End Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Soldiers Category:Super Soldiers Category:Peak Human Category:Game Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Grenade Users Category:Armored Characters Category:Good Characters Category:The Division Category:Martial Artists Category:Explosion Users Category:Healing Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Fire Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Hackers Category:Technology Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Poison Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Stealth Users Category:Athletes